


(podfic) Rise and Fall

by yeswayappianway



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Actors, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Book: All Systems Red, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Podfic of Rise and Fall by Isisauthor's summary:It looked to me as though what was needed was some old-fashioned intimidation. Fortunately, nothing intimidates like a murderbot.
Kudos: 1
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	(podfic) Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rise and Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430386) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



> this was recorded for ITPE 2020! i had never done ITPE before and i had a blast. this ALSO gave me the kick in the pants i needed to read more of the murderbot series, which was a great decision. thank you so much to Isis for having blanket permission and for writing this wonderful story!

Rise and Fall - 9:16 - 20.8 MB - [archive.org mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://archive.org/details/rise-and-fall_202101)

**Author's Note:**

> please go leave feedback for the author if you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> let me know if you run into any trouble with the files/streaming, and i'll do what i can to help. i'm also still learning my way around the technical side of audio, so if you have any advice or suggestions regarding ways i could improve future podfics with regards to recording or editing, i'm all ears!


End file.
